


Fun and Betrayal

by CiviliansOfMars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiviliansOfMars/pseuds/CiviliansOfMars
Summary: The Avengers made quite a mess after their Civil War, but Fury is there to clean it up.He decides that The Avengers need a small mission, to gain the people’s trust again.But boy, could it go wrong....





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was mad. 

No, I'm sorry.  
Tony Stark wasn't just mad.  
Tony Stark was furious. 

Why? You probably think.  
Well, allow me to tell you. 

There isn't one day when Mr. Stark isn't mad. But he is usually angry at little things: his coffee is to cold, his chair isn't at the right height....  
The trouble of working for a perfectionist. 

This time, Mr. Stark wasn't mad at a thing. He was mad at a person. More particularly, he was mad at himself. 

Why? You probably think. Well, he was angry with himself because he needed help. A lot of help.  
And it was all the fault of Nick Fury. 

 

*****************

TWO DAYS BEFORE 

 

'You can't possibly be serious.' Tony said in disbelief.  
'I'm sorry, we have no one else to turn to.' Fury said.  
'I am not a babysitter!'  
'Of course you’re not, you're going to need a lot more skills than a babysitter.'  
'This is not a joke!'  
'Do you see me laughing?' 

He looked at Fury. Fury didn't even bat an eye. 

'What's even the point you're trying to make by giving me this task?' Tony said.  
'We need to let the people believe that the Avengers can be trusted.' Fury continued.  
'The Avengers are dead.'  
'Oh please, Tony, you can't possibly believe that I don't know you still have contact with mister  
Captain America?' 

Tony sighed. He needed a change of tactics.  
'But how are "the people" even going to hear about this if we accept a mission from someone who is supposed to be dead?' 

Now Fury sighed. Tony smiled. He was winning this conversation. But Mr. Stark didn't know that he was battling against someone who was maybe even more stubborn as himself.

'The people will only hear about the mission if it's finished successfully. If not, they will not know and  
your reputation will stay intact.' Fury finished.  
'Tell me, Nick, how can this mission possibly fail?'  
'You would be surprised.'  
Tony sat down while saying: 'Well, enlighten me, since you seem to think you know everything.' 

Fury looked at him disapprovingly with his eye. Apparently you can look disapprovingly with only one eye. 

'Of all people, I thought you will understand that someone can be a lot more dangerous than they look.' Fury said.  
'Oh come on,' Tony rolled his eyes; 'She's like sixteen!'  
'And she's the daughter of one of the most wanted drug dealers in the world. You seriously think she didn't have physical training and gun practice the moment she could walk?' 

To be honest, Tony was already excited about it. Finally something fun, something else than sitting in an office, having meetings with CEO's who were interested in his newest technologies. But Tony Stark wouldn't beTony Stark if he couldn't be as stubborn as possible. 

'If she's already trained, why does she need our, excuse me, mine protection?' Tony exclaimed.  
'Because, like you already said, she's sixteen and she is wanted by the mafia of Naples, and between you and me, you better not mess with the mafia of Naples.' 

Fury had a good point.  
Tony knew Fury knew that. Tony also knew that Fury knew that Tony was excited about it, and that they just were playing each other.

Tony drank of his scotch, and somehow was able to properly say:  
'But why do we care about her? Can't we best not mess with this thing?' 

Fury blinked. Or he closed his eyes, who knows.  
'Because,' he said sluggish, 'we are going to use her as bait. I've wanted to catch the leader of the Napoli mafia since I was twenty, but I don't even know his name. Her father, Romeo Cavaldi, pissed him of by giving him the wrong package, so the leader is looking for his weak spot. He's convinced that Romeo's only flaw is his daughter, so he made clear that whoever brings her to him, he will personally give a price.' 

Tony laughed. 'And you trust him on his word? This whole mission is based on a guess?'  
Fury slammed his fist on the table before Tony was able to finish his sentence.  
'For Christ sake Stark! I know you want to do it, just bloody say it.' 

Stark smiled and placed his scotch on the table. 'Only if I can have a private word with her first.'  
Fury grabbed Tony's scotch and emptied the glass.  
'Fine.' He sighed. 

 

********************************* 

1 DAY BEFORE 

 

The building was a mix between brown and grey.  
The corridor was a mix between brown and grey.  
The elevator was a mix between brown and grey. 

Tony decided that he didn't like the color brown-grey.  
Certainly not for a clinic. 

Fury noticed Mr. Stark's doubt and said: 'I know it looks like a military base, but trust me, this is the best clinic you will ever encounter in your life. They have everything here. That's mainly the reason why it's also the most secure clinic on the planet.' 

Tony thought about the double fence, the electric doors with no doorknobs, the 32-figures code and the eye scanner they had passed to get in this elevator.  
'You wouldn't say.' He scoffed. 

Fury was about to say something clever as a respond, but his words were silenced by the opening of the elevator doors.  
They were in a small room in the form of a rectangle. The walls were brown-gray.

If Tony Stark had examined the place, he would have noticed the recording device in the right corner.

But Tony Stark didn't do that. He was looking trough the giant window that wasfunctioning as the fourth wall.  
Fury didn't look through the window. He knew what was behind it.  
No, Fury looked at Stark, wanting to see his reaction. 

Tony had expected much, but he hadn't expected this. He looked at Fury with confusion.  
'Not to be curious or something, but... Where is she?'  
Fury looked through the window, seeing an empty room.  
'I don't know, you tell me.' 

Tony made a movement with his hands to the window.  
'Is she hiding or something?'  
Fury smiled. 'She's probably just annoying you.'  
'Why?' Tony sighed, and he looked at Fury. 

'Better question, why not?' Said a voice, clearly not Fury.  
Tony's head shifted from Fury to the window in less than a millisecond. He scanned the room,  
but instead of something clever, he said something that sounded like: 'where...?' 

And then, suddenly, a girl stepped in front of him. She smiled sheepingly at him, as if she understood that he couldn't have guessed where she was, as if Tony Stark belonged in the common wealth. 

Right there and then Tony decided that he didn't like her. 

'Good first impression?' The girl said, with a grin on her face and a spark in her blue eyes.  
Tony didn't answer.  
The girl was, apparently, not surprised by that. Instead, she turned around and threw her arms in the air. 

She's almost as dramatic as Stark, Fury thought.  
'Allow, me to explain,' the girl started, 'and don't feel stupid that you didn't got it, no one does the first time.'  
'I almost-' Tony started. 

'Of course, Mr. Stark, you almost got it. You need to understand that your brain is sometimes as easy to trick then the brain of normal people.' She interrupted, 'When you entered your room you immediately thought that my room was the same seize. There is the mistake.I have, like, five meters extra-' she turned to the left and walked out of sight. 'to go to the toilet and stuff-' she appeared again. 'You see? Not so difficult actually.' 

Tony Stark looked a bit star struck. At least that was what Fury thought. 

The girl didn't care. 'My name is Claire Cavaldi. I would shake your hand if there wasn't a window between us.'  
Claire looked at Fury. 'Would you allow me ten minutes with my guest alone?' She said to him.  
Fury nodded. 'Of course, Mss. Cavaldi.' He said, and he turned to the elevator and closed the doors. 

Claire tilted her head a bit to the left, listening to the sound of a disappearing elevator, as if she was making sure that Fury actually left.  
Meanwhile, Tony Stark found a bit of his charisma back.  
'Why is there, if you allow me to ask, a window between us?' he asked. 

Claire sighed and sat down on her bed. 'I don't really know. To protect me from you, to protect you from me? They tell me they lock me up because the mafia is very dangerous, but what are they going to do, blow a deadly gas trough the airco?' she said sarcastically, although Stark could hear a bit of doubt in her voice. 

She was a lot less charismatic and extrovert than when Fury was present.  
Stark narrowed his eyes, trying to look trough the facade the young girl had built. 

'And do you know why I am here?' He said. Claire laid down and looked at the ceiling.  
'Again, they tell me you’re going to protect me, but I don't believe that for a second.'  
'Then what do you believe?' Tony said, intrigued.  
'I'm going to be used as bait, Again.'


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat down in a comfortable chair. He looked around.

'You have a fairly nice office for a dead person.' He said sarcastically.   
'Thank you.' Fury said, decidedly not paying attention to the tone of Stark's voice.  
Fury sat down behind his desk. 'I suppose you have a lot of questions.' He began.

Stark finished his drink.   
'Tons.' He exclaimed. 'Do you want them alphabetically or chronologically?'   
'Give them all at once.'   
'As you wish,' Stark said, 'question number one: why? Two: why do you think the Avengers can protect her more than that building/fort thing you have in the middle of nowhere? Three: what are we going to do with her? Four: why the Avengers? Five: all of the Avengers? Six: -'

'Right, I'm going to stop you right there.' Fury said.   
'I thought you wanted them all?' Stark said, with a little grin on his face.   
'I thought you had logical questions. I already explained them all to you yesterday.'   
'I don't think so.'   
'I did, just not in so many words.'   
'Then do it again, Nick, because I honestly don't get the point of all this.' 

Fury sighed. 'Why? To get the leader of the mafia. Why the avengers? We need to show the world that you are also useful when the world doesn't need to be saved by aliens. All the avengers? That's up to you, but I fairly hope more than two, I heard Thor is again on the earth, somewhere in Europe-' 

'Yes, that you explained yesterday, but I want my answer on question two and three.' 

'If you would just let me continue,' Fury began again, 'this is going to be an easy task for the Avengers, but this is all for the imago, and I don't like it as much as the next person. I arranged a meeting with the leader, and you and some other Avengers are going to transport her.' 

'But what is the whole point of this when she knows that she is used as bait? Because she does know, you know.' Stark exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.   
'Of course she knows, what do you bloody think? She even requested you to transport her!' Fury said annoyed. 

Tony looked at Fury. 'So you're saying...'   
'She wants the leader locked up and she made us sign a contract that, afterwards she's free to go, and we will not bother her father or her for five years.' 

Tony smiled. 'Clever girl.'   
'The date of the meeting is in five days. Claire will stay in the Centrum until then. I want you to come with a team to transport her, alright?' Fury said.

Stark blinked. 'Five days? For all I know Cap is in Rwanda or something!'   
Fury laughed, but his eyes didn't. 'Well, then you better get on with it.' 

Tony huffed. 'I don't like this one bit,' he snapped, 'the Avengers aren't made for this.'   
'Boy do I know, but what can you do?' Fury finished.

**************************  
0 DAYS BEFORE

Thor had a good day.  
He found his Jane, after some trouble with a thing called ‘phone’, and he was able to explain to her that he would spend one week one earth to get his thinking straight.   
Right now she was sitting in a giant plane on her way to England.

So yes, Thor had a good day.   
And, apparently, he really enjoyed fish and chips.

He stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair. A voice in the back of his head said to him that it was a bad idea to tell Jane he was on earth, that he needed to focus on his problems. Thor ignored the voice. 

He didn’t notice that the phone of the café rang. He was thinking about Jane.   
He also didn’t notice that the bartender kept saying: ‘Excuse me, sir, it’s for you.’ Thinking about Jane was more important. Jane standing in front of him. Her beautiful brown hair waving in the wind. Jane-‘

‘Excuse me, sir, there is a Mr. Stark for you.’  
Thor jumped up in his chair, the word Stark brought him back in reality.  
He, of course, had heard about the fight that had torn the avengers apart.   
He also had heard that it was mainly between Stark and Cap. 

Would he automatically choose a side if he answered that call?  
Thor decided it was better to not test fate.

He grabbed the phone and, before Stark could say a single word, said: ‘Sod of, Stark.’  
He gave the phone back to the bartender, who looked slightly worried, and started thinking about Jane. 

‘I’m sorry, Thor, but I think you aren’t getting laid this week. The Avengers need you.’  
Thor now really jumped of his chair, swirled around and was ready to punch the guy who was behind him in the face. 

His punch got blocked by a yellow-red fist.   
Thor looked confused at the mister in front of him.

‘Stark?’ he exclaimed.   
‘The one and only.’   
‘What the bloody hell are you doing here?’   
‘I thought that you would say something like that on the phone.’  
‘Then… then why did you even call?’

Stark shrugged. ‘To make a cool entrance?’   
Thor sighed. ‘Stark, I don’t know what you’re up to, but whatever it is, I can’t right now. I’m waiting for – ’  
‘For Jane, I know,’ Stark interrupted him, ‘that’s why I called her and canceled your meeting.’

Thor looked in disbelief at Tony.   
'You did what?' he said, with a sharp edge in his voice.  
'Jane isn't coming, you'll meet her after the job.'   
Thor laughed. 'After the job? You mean after your job. I don't care about it, Stark. And if.. if Jane isn't coming to me, I'm going to her!'

'I'm sorry, Thor...'  
'No, your not.'  
'Alright, maybe I'm not,' Tony looked at Thor as if he was a dangerous animal, 'but I talked to her, and...'

Thor threw his arms in the air. 'Of course, you get to speak her, and I don't?'  
'If you would just let me finish...'  
'No, I really don't care, I'm out of here.' 

And with those words he ran past Stark, and out the café.   
'Thor, you haven't even heard about the job!' he heard, but he didn't want to know about the job, he just wanted his Jane. 

He turned around for the last time and said: 'Again, sod of, Stark.'  
And with those words, he twirled and flew away.

Stark sighed.  
'Are you kidding me? God, how many testosteron can there be in one human body?' Tony mumbled, pissed of. 

Yes, Stark needed a lot of help. 

He looked at his phone.   
'Well, I better be off to Wanda.'


End file.
